Just an unusual life
by SarunWadimori19
Summary: 'Pernahkah kalian berfikir bahwa suatu saat kalian akan menjadi sesuatu...'
1. Chapter 1

**JUST AN UNUSUAL LIFE**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Hyouka © Honibu Yonezawa

This story came from my wild mind

And inspirated by a story at another fandom

 **WARNING:**

GaJe, OOC, Typo, alur cerita kacau (kaya Authornya),

jauh dari judul, dan lain sebagainya.

Jika anda mengalami pusing, mual, mata merah dan berkunang - kunang,

dan gejala lainnya, segera klik tombol back atau close browser anda,

dan segera pergi ke puskesmas atau rumah sakit terdekat.

 **DON'T LIKE BUT DON'T BLAME**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

Disuatu hari, disebuah sekolah menengah atas di kamiyama, suasananya terasa damai. Murid - murid belajar dengan tenang, namun...

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Seorang pemuda beriris hijau berteriak memecahkan keheningan, pemuda yang berada diatas atap gedung sekolah tersebut membuat semua murid sekolah tersebut heran. Setelah pemuda itu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, dia duduk diujung gedung sambil meremas rambutnya.

Pemuda yang rupanya bernama Oreki Houtarou tersebut kelihatannya sedang frustasi dengan apa yang sedang dia alami.

 **Oreki Houtarou's Pov**

Ada apa denganku?

Kenapa selalu aku?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya?

Kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya?

Kenapa aku tak bisa melupakan matanya itu walau hanya untuk sedetik saja?

Dan kenapa aku aku selalu merasa senang jika dia tersenyum setelah rasa keingintahuannya aku penuh?

Oh Kami-sama, apa yang salah denganku?

Aku hanya seorang pemuda yang hidup 'Berwarna abu - abu' dan tak ingin menyia - nyiakan energinya hanya untuk hal - hal yang tak berguna

Kenapa aku harus merasakan hal ini?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

"KENAPAAAA?!"

 **Normal's Pov**

Dan sekali lagi,

Oreki Houtarou membuat semua murid sekolah heran, sampai ada beberapa murid keluar dari kelas hanya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang berteriak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang terkejut dan ada yang heran, mereka melihat Oreki yang duduk diujung gedung sekolah sambil meremas rambutnya.

"Senpai...? apa yang kau lakukan disana...? turunlah...!" Seorang siswi tahun pertama berteriak menyuruhnya untuk turun, namun diacuhkan begitu saja.

Banyak yang meneriakinya untukl turun dari sana, namun Oreki membiarkannya karena dia tidak sedang ingin bunuh diri. Lalu beberapa guru datang keluar dari dalam sekolah karena seorang siswi melaporkan hal tersebut.

"Houtarou...! Turunlah dari situ...!" Seorang guru yang merupakan wali kelas Oreki Pak Kobawa menyuruh Oreki untuk turun dari atas gedung, namun dihiraukan begitu saja olehnya.

" Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memecahkan masalah ini...?" Gumam Oreki sambil meremas sedikit rambutnya.

Setelah menyadari bahwa pemandangan dihadapannya dipenuhi oleh semua murid sekolah yang berkerumunan dilapangan, Oreki segera berdiri dan langsung pergi menuju ruang klub sastra kasik aga ia bisa tidur disana sejenak.

 **Skip Time...**

Setelah beberapa menit Oreki berjalan dari atap gedung sekolah, akhirnya Oreki sampai dihadapan ruang klub klasik. Dia langsung saja membuka ruang klub tersebut,

namun...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST AN UNUSUAL LIFE**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Hyouka © Honibu Yonezawa

This story came from my wild mind

And inspirated by a story at another fandom

 **WARNING:**

GaJe, OOC, Typo, alur cerita kacau (kaya Authornya),

jauh dari judul, dan lain sebagainya.

Jika anda mengalami pusing, mual, mata merah dan berkunang - kunang,

dan gejala lainnya, segera klik tombol back atau close browser anda,

dan segera pergi ke puskesmas atau rumah sakit

 **DON'T LIKE BUT DON'T BLAME**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Skip Time...**

Setelah beberapa menit Oreki berjalan dari atap gedung sekolah, akhirnya Oreki sampai dihadapan ruang klub klasik. Dia langsung saja membuka ruang klub tersebut.

namun, oreki tak menduga dengan apa yang dia lihat. Seseorang yang sekarang sangat ingin ia hindari rupanya sedang berada dalam ruangan klub tersebut.

"Oreki-san" sapa seorang gadis dihadapannya

"hn..." jawabnya malas

"nani o, oreki-san?"

"nande mo nai..."

"benarkah?"

"hn" Oreki langsung duduk ditempat biasa ia duduki, begitupun gadis tersebut.

Tak lama setelah mereka duduk, keheningan pun memenuhi ruangan klub. Oreki dan gadis itu tengah sibuk dengan buku yang sedang mereka baca masing masing.

"Oreki-san?" panggil gadis dihadapannya memecahkan keheningan

"Ada apa, Chitanda?" tanya oreki kepada gadis yang bernama Chitanda tersebut

"Kenapa kau berteriak diatas gedung tadi?"

'Darimana dia tau kalau aku yang berteriak tadi?' batin Oreki

"Bukan Urusanmu..."

"Oreki-san..." Perasaan Oreki berubah menjadi tegang. Karena biasanya jika gadis dihadapannya ini mulai seperti itu, tandanya rasa penasarannya sudah mencapai batas puncaknya.

"Watashi... kinninarimasu!" Mata gadis itu bercahaya. langsung saja Chitanda memegang tangan Oreki dan mendekatkan wajahnya yang hampir saja mempertemukan kening mereka. Wajah Oreki sedikit merona karnanya

'Oh kami-sama, tolong bunuh aku SEKARANG!' batin Oreki gelisah dengan gadis dihadapannya

"kenapa Oreki-san berteriak diatas gedung sekolah? apa yang menyebabkan Oreki-san berteriak? watashi kinninarimasu!"

"Ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Tapi, aku penasaran kenapa Oreki-san berteriak begitu kuat tadi? apa Oreki-san punya masalah?"

"Iya, dan ini urusanku sendiri, tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu!"

"Eh? aku tidak menanyakan itu kok"

'sial! aku keceplosan! bagaimana ini?' batin Oreki mulai panik

"apa jangan ja..."

"Aku pergi!" sahut Oreki sambil memasukkan buku yang tadi dibacanya kedalam tas lalu pergi meninggalkan Chitanda diruang itu sendirian

"Oreki-san... ada apa denganmu?" Chitanda berhasil menahan tas Oreki

"Aku tidak apa apa"

"Oreki-san, tolong jujurlah padaku!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa apa! dan masalahku ini tidak menyangkut pautkanmu didalamnya!"

"Oreki-san bohong!"

"Sudahlah! aku mau pulang!" Oreki memaksakan dirinya untuk terlepas dari Chitanda

"Baiklah, Oreki-san..." ucap Chitanda murung, dan itu membuat hati Oreki sedikit sesak

"Hati hati dijalan, Oreki-san!"

"Hm..." balas Oreki meninggalkan Chitanda sendirian diruangan tersebut

'Oreki-san, ada apa denganmu?' batinnya setelah beberapa menit Oreki meninggalkan ruangan klub tersebut.

Tanpa sadar air mata chitanda mengalir begitu saja

 **Houtarou's POV**

Aku meninggalkan Chitanda diruang klub sendirian. Jujur saja, aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena aku menolak untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya. Namun semua ini kulakukan agar dia tidak tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan waktu itu.

Aku tidak ingin semua ini bertambah kacau. Biasanya aku selalu melayani rasa penasarannya, tapi sekarang sudah beda. Ketika sudah bisa menolaknya, aku merasa ada yang sesak didalam dadaku. Apa benar aku...

Ah, tidak mungkin, TIDAK MUNGKIN!

aku tidak mungkin bisa mencintainya. Dia anak dari orang yang terpandang, populer, dan dihormati. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya seorang pemuda yang ingin hidupnya tenang tanpa menyia nyiakan energinya secara percuma, dari kalangan orang biasa, dan biasa saja.

Namun, ketika kulihat dia sebelum aku meninggalkannya sendirian, dia tampak sedih, tapi kenapa? Bukannya ini yang kuinginkan? Bisa menolak permintaannya saja untuk sehari itu bagaikan impian yang sudah lama aku dambakan dan sudah lama aku impikan. dan kenapa aku merasa bersalah karnanya?

"Ada apa denganku?"

 **Normal's POV**

Sekarang Oreki berada di persimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya. Lampu persimpangan tersebut sudah menunjukkan jalan sudah boleh disebrangi. Oreki mulai memyebrangi persimpangan tersebut,

Tetapi...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

JUST AN UNUSUAL LIFE

DISCLAIMER:

Hyouka Honibu Yonezawa

This story came from my wild mind

And inspirated by a story at another fandom

WARNING:

GaJe, OOC, Typo, alur cerita kacau (kaya Authornya),

jauh dari judul, dan lain sebagainya.

Jika anda mengalami pusing, mual, mata merah dan berkunang - kunang,

dan gejala lainnya, segera klik tombol back atau close browser anda,

dan segera pergi ke puskesmas atau rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Sekarang Oreki berada dipersimpangan jalan menuju rumahnya. Lampu persimpangan tersebut sudah menunjukkan jalan sudah boleh disebrangi. Oreki mulai menyebrangi persimpangan tersebut. Tetapi seorang bocah laki laki tiba tiba saja berlari melewati Oreki, namun dengan sigap Oreki segera menangkap tangan bocah itu sebelum...

WHUUSH...

sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berjalan dengan cepat melewati persimpangan itu tanpa memperdulikan lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"Pweuh... hampir saja kau tertabrak. lain kali berhati hatilah jika ingin menyebrang jalan, mengerti?" kata Oreki menasehati bocah yang sedang ia pegang tersebut.

"hai', arigatou gozaimasu, nee-san" "douitashimasite"

"Hakeru!" seorang wanita berlari menghapiri bocah itu dan memeluknya 'kurasa dia ibunya' batin Oreki.

"Hakeru! kau tidak apa apa kan?"

"aku tidak apa apa bu, kakak ini telah menyelamatkanku" kata bocah itu sambil menunjuk Oreki.

"benarkah? terima kasih nak, telah menyelamatkan anakku."

"eh, sama sama"

"sekali lagi terima kasih nak, saya tak tau dengan apa saya harus membalas kebaikanmu"

"ah, anda tak perlu membalasnya." ucap oreki sambil seikit tersenyum.

"kalau begitu, sekali lagi saya berterima kasih banyak kepadamu nak, semoga kau selamat sampai kerumahmu."

"sama sama" balas Oreki. kemudian wanita itu menggandeng anaknya lalu pergi dan Oreki langsung menyebrangi jalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

sesampainya dirumah. Oreki memasuki rumahnya, kemudian membuka sepatu yang sendari tadi ia pakai.

"aku pulang!" "ah, Houtarou! tak biasanya kau pulang telat?" ucap Tomoe menyambut kedatangan Oreki. oreki langsung duduk dikursi tamu

"aku punya urusan disekolah, jadi aku pulangnya agak sore"

"oh... urusan apa sampai kau pulang agak malam begini?"

"tidur diruang klub"

"yare yare... kukira kau ada rapat kotenbu hingga kau pulang malam. kau selalu saja bermalas malasan seperti biasa, sedangkan satoshi dan anggota kotenbu yang lain mengerjakan tugas klub. kapan kau akan punya kegiatan Oreki?"

"tidak, terima kasih. itu hanya akan menguras energiku saja"

"heh... kau tak pernah berubah sama sekali, Houtarou. aku sangat kasihan jika ada seorang gadis yang menyukai lelaki sepertimu"

"yang menyuruh dia menyukaiku siapa coba? setidaknya bukan kau yang menyuruhnya menyukaiku"

"aku juga tidak mau menyuruh seorang gadis untuk menyukai adikku yang pemalas satu ini"

"baguslah" kemudian oreki berdiri dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	4. Chapter 4

JUST AN UNUSUAL LIFE

DISCLAIMER:

Hyouka Honibu Yonezawa

This story came from my wild mind

And inspirated by a story at another fandom

WARNING:

GaJe, OOC, Typo, alur cerita kacau (kaya Authornya),

jauh dari judul, dan lain sebagainya.

Jika anda mengalami pusing, mual, mata merah dan berkunang - kunang,

dan gejala lainnya, segera klik tombol back atau close browser anda,

dan segera pergi ke puskesmas atau rumah sakit terdekat.

 **DON'T LIKE BUT DON'T BLAME**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 4

"Oreki-san?"

"ada apa, chitanda?"

"Watashi wa..."

"ada apa denganmu, eh?"

"Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu!"

"etto... Chottomatte, YANG BENAR SAJA?!"

"h..ha..hai', apa kau juga mencintaiku, Oreki-san?"

"k..ka..kau bercanda kan? kau tidak sungguh sungguh mengatakannya kan?"

"iie, aku sangat sungguh sungguh mengatakannya. aku mencintaimu, Oreki-san,"

"tidak, tidak mungkin, INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!"

.

.

.

.

 _MEANWHILE AT OREKI'S ROOM..._

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Oreki langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"ara ara... ada apa denganmu, adik kecilku?" tanya Tomoe yang sudah ada dari tadi disamping Oreki

"aneki? sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama. namun ketika aku mau masuk kekamarmu, aku mendengarmu membicarakan sesuatu. kukira kau sedang menelpon seseorang, rupanya kau sedang mengigau"

"aku mengigau?"

"yup, apa kau memimpikan seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu, heh?" tomoe menggoda oreki sambil tersenyum.

"a..APA?!" muka oreki seketika memerah

"hey, apa kau mau aneki-mu ini tuli?"

"sumimasen, aneki"

"kurasa aku benar, waktu kau mengigau, kudengar kau menyebut nama 'Chitanda'. apa dia gadis yang kau sukai, hm...?" goda tomoe lagi

"a..aku... aku ingin mandi sekarang" elak Oreki yang wajahnya semakin memerah.

"ayolah, ceritakan saja pada aneki-mu tersayang ini"

"sudahlah aneki! aku mau mandi" Oreki langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi

"baiklah jika kau tak mau menceritakannya. setelah mandi, kau langsung makan kedapur, ok ?" ucap tomoe sebelum oreki turun kebawah

"iya!" teriaknya.

'tadi itu mimpi yang sangat mengerikan' batin oreki sebelum masuk kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	5. Chapter 5

**JUST AN UNUSUAL LIFE**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Hyouka © Honibu Yonezawa

This story came from my wild mind

And inspirated by a story at another fandom

 **WARNING:**

GaJe, OOC, Typo, alur cerita kacau (kaya Authornya),

jauh dari judul, dan lain sebagainya.

Jika anda mengalami pusing, mual, mata merah dan berkunang - kunang,

dan gejala lainnya, segera klik tombol back atau close browser anda,

dan segera pergi ke puskesmas atau rumah sakit

 **DON'T LIKE BUT DON'T BLAME**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 5

 **NIGHT AT HOUTAROU'S ROOM**

 **HOUTAROU'S POV**

aku tahu sekarang sudah larut malam dan aku juga sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas susu hangat tadi. namun, KENAPA MATA INI TIDAK MAU KUPEJAMKAN?!

"lebih baik aku membaca beberapa buku" aku langsung bangkit dari kasur dan menghampiri meja belajar yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan tempat tidurku

aku langsung duduk dan melihat susunan buku yang ada dihadapanku ini, aku langsung mengambil buku yang terasa tidak asing untukku

kubaca buku ini hingga aku menyadari sesuatu...

"tunggu dulu, bukankah ini buku milik Chitanda yang kupinjam dua minggu yang lalu? kenapa aku bisa lupa untuk mengembalikan buku ini kepadanya yah? dan kenapa Chitanda tidak menanyakan buku ini padaku?" aneh, biasanya dia memiliki ingatan yang kuat, tetapi kenapa dia tidak ingat tentang buku ini yang ada padaku yah?

"akan kukembalikan buku ini besok kepadanya diruang klub" tanpa berfikir panjang, aku mengambil tasku dan memasukkan buku ini kedalamnya dan meletakannya diantara buku buku pelajaranku

kuputuskan untuk tidak jadi membaca buku dan kembali berbaring diatas tempat tidur.

tak lama setelah itu, aku teringat kejadian tadi sore.

aku sadar apa yang telah kuperbuat kepadanya, aku meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun kepadanya. aku pun sempat melihat dia meneteskan air matanya sebelum aku meninggalkannya sendirian diruangan klub.

"apa dia akan memaafkan aku setelah apa yang kulakukan kepadanya? apa dia akan menanyakan lagi kenapa aku berteriak diatas gedung tadi siang? aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan apa yang kulakukan padanya" yup, apa yang kulakukan sudah membuatnya sedih, dan aku seharusnya meminta maaf kepadanya.

"baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf kepadanya besok" dan setelah itu, aku mulai termenung

pikiranku mulai kosong, penglihatanku hanya tertuju kepada langit langit kamarku, dan aku tak bergerak sedikitpun.

'Oreki-san...'

"heh? apa aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku tadi?"

'Oreki-san...'

"suara ini, aku rasa aku kenal dengan pemilik suara ini"

'Oreki-san...'

"bukankah ini suara Chitanda?"

tak lama setelah itu, sepasang mata ungu yang bersinar tiba tiba saja muncul dilangit langit kamarku.

"apa apaan ini? kenapa ada mata Chitanda disitu?"

bukan cuma dilangit langit saja, mata itu mucul didinding, dijendela, dilemari, disudut ruangan, bahkan dilantai. aku jadi merasa sedikit takut dengan mata mata yang bermunculan ini

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dikamarku?"

aku langsung lari menuju pintu kamarku dan keluar. namun, aku tercengang dengan apa yang ada dihadapanku. Chitanda muncul dihadapanku begitu saja

"Oreki-san" sapanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku

"Ch...Chi...Chitanda? kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku kepadanya. namun dia tidak menjawabnya dan tetap tersenyum seperti itu padaku.

'ada apa dengannya? kenapa dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?'

beberapa saat kemudian, dia meletakkan tangannya dipipiku

"Chitanda? apa yang kau lakukan?" dan sekali lagi, dia tidak menjawab

"Oreki-san..." dia mendekatka wajahnya kepadaku

"hey? ada apa denganmu Chitanda?" aku secara reflek mundur sedikit demi sedikit. dan hingga akhirnya aku merasa punggungku menabrak sesuatu.

'yang benar saja? kemana pintu yang tadi ada dibelakangku? kenapa dibelakangku ada dinding?'

"Oreki-san..." dia memanggil namaku lagi dan mempersempit jarak antara wajahku dengan wajahnya

"hey? jangan lakukan itu! kumohon JANGAN!" Chitanda menarik wajahku dan memejamkan matanya. jarak bibirku dengan bibirnya semakin dekat.

hingga...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MORNING AT HOUTAROU'S ROOM**

 **NORMAL POV**

"HUAAAAH!" teriak oreki yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"houtarou?! apa yang terjadi disana?" tanya Tomoe dari ruang keluarga

"tidak ada apa apa aneki!" jawabnya

"oh, kalau begitu bangunlah! sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh!" ucap tomoe mengingatkan oreki untuk bersiap siap kesekolah

"baiklah! aku akan mandi!" jawabnya lagi

'tunggu dulu, bukankah aku tadi bermimpi?' batinnya. lalu ia mengingat sesuatu.

oreki menghampiri tas sekolahnya dan melihat isinya.

'buku chitanda ada didalam tasku?' batinnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan buku dan memastikan isi dari buku itu

'ini benar buku milik Chitanda. jadi, aku tidak sepenuhnya bermimpi tadi malam, dan aku pasti kertiduran setelah aku memikirkan kejadian kemarin. begitu rupanya' oreki memasukkan kembali buku itu kedalam tasnya dan pergi kekamar mandi.

setelah selesai mandi, oreki langsung memakai seragam sekolahnya dan juga tasnya kemudian turun kebawah menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

'ok, aku ingat sekarang. aku akan mengembalikan buku Chitanda yang kupinjam dua minggu lalu ini dan meminta maaf kepadanya atas kejadian kemarin' batinnya sambil memakan roti panggang selai kacang.

setelah Oreki menghabiskan roti dan secangkir kopinya, ia langsung pamit pada tomoe dan berangkat kesekolah.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	6. Chapter 6

**JUST AN UNUSUAL LIFE**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Hyouka © Honibu Yonezawa

This story came from my wild mind

And inspirated by a story at another fandom

 **WARNING:**

GaJe, OOC, Typo, alur cerita kacau (kaya Authornya),

jauh dari judul, dan lain sebagainya.

Jika anda mengalami pusing, mual, mata merah dan berkunang - kunang,

dan gejala lainnya, segera klik tombol back atau close browser anda,

dan segera pergi ke puskesmas atau rumah sakit terdekat.

 **DON'T LIKE BUT DON'T BLAME**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 6

 **MORNING AT KAMIAYAMA'S HIGH SCHOOL**

pagi biasa disebuah kelas yang dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang sedang bergelut dengan pensil dan buku.

Houtarou tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan dia tak melihat papan tulis yang bertuliskan materi pelajaran yang diajak oleh gurunya, melainkan jendela yang berada tepat disamping kirinya.

'belakangan ini, aku selalu mengalami mimpi yang cukup aneh dan menyeramkan. kenapa selalu chitanda yang muncul dimimpiku? bahkan dia juga muncul dikhayalanku. apa memang aku...'

"houtarou-san? apa kau memerhatikan pelajaran ini?" tanya Kobawa-sensei pada oreki yang sedang melamun.

"Houtarou?" sapanya sekali lagi kepada Oreki. namun masih tak dijawab. Ia masih berada dalam dunia khayalannya

"HOUTAROU!" akhirnya Oreki kembali kedunia nyata. ia sontak terkejut dengan bentakan Kobawa-sensei yang sendari tadi memanggil namanya.

"H..Ha..Hai', ada apa sensei?" tanya Oreki Pada Kobawa-sensei yang menatapnya heran.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? wajahmu kelihgatan pucat dari biasanya"

"ha..hai', aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan belakangan ini, sensei..."

"Hmm... Baiklah, kalau begitu pergilah keruang kesehatan dan beristirahatlah" Bujuknya pada Oreki.

"Hai' kalau begitu, aku permisi, sensei" Oreki langsung pamit dan pergi ke ruang yang Kobawa-sensei maksud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

setelah beberapa menit Oreki berjalan dari kelasnya, akhirnya ia sampai di ruang kesehatan, ia langsung memasuki ruangan itu

"permisi..." namun tak ada seorang pun yang ada didalam.

"heh? biasanya ruangan ini ada yang menjaga. kemana perginya?"

tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan penjaga ruangan tersebut, ia langsung melangkah menuju ranjang dan memilih tempat mana yang menurutnya cukup nyaman.

selang beberapa menit Oreki merebahkan diri keatas ranjang, ia langsung terlelap tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER...**

Sekarang adalah waktu untuk murid-murid sekolah menengah atas untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. namun ada sebagian dari mereka yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang ada disekolah ini. misalnya klub acapella, klub manga, klub menjahit, klub mading, dan klub-klub lain.

dan diruangan klub sastra klasik, terdapat tiga orang remaja yang tampaknya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"yang benar saja Fuku-chan? tak biasanya si pemalas itu merasa tidak enak badan disaat sekolah seperti ini" ucap seorang gadis beriris merah muda kepada seorang pemuda beriris coklat dihadapannya

"berdasarkan seseorang yang kutanya dikelasnya, ia merasa tidak enak badan. ia malah disuruh Kobawa-sensei untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan untuk beristirahat" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"kalau begitu, mari kita menjenguk Oreki-san kesana!" ucap seorang gadis yang tidak usah ditanyakan lagi siapa.

"ump!" sahut gadis dan pemuda tadi.

mereka pun mengambil tas mereka dan pergi menuju ruang kesehatan dimana Oreki berada sekarang.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	7. Chapter 7

**JUST AN UNUSUAL LIFE**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Hyouka © Honibu Yonezawa

This story came from my wild mind

And inspirated by a story at another fandom

 **WARNING:**

GaJe, OOC, Typo, alur cerita kacau (kaya Authornya),

jauh dari judul, dan lain sebagainya.

Jika anda mengalami pusing, mual, mata merah dan berkunang - kunang,

dan gejala lainnya, segera klik tombol back atau close browser anda,

dan segera pergi ke puskesmas atau rumah sakit

 **DON'T LIKE BUT DON'T BLAME**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 7

 **THE WAY TO INFIRMARY...**

Chitanda bersama Ibara dan Satoshi berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan dimana Oreki berada sekarang. namun ketika mereka sedang berjalan...

'Drrrt drrrt drrrt, Drrrt drrrt drrrt... ' terdengar suara getaran ponsel milik satoshi.

"Chitanda-san, Mayaka, tunggu sebentar" sahut Satoshi. pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

ternyata ada sebuah panggilan yang ia dapati dari seseorang. Satoshi langsung menekan layar ponselnya tersebut.

"halo? heh? Ah... maafkan aku, Hiro-san, aku lupa soal itu. baiklah, saya akan kesana segera." Satoshi menutup panggilan dari Hiro-san dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

"Fuku-chan? itu dari siapa?" tanya Ibara pada Satoshi

"dari hiro-san, salah satu dari anggota osis. dia tadi menyuruhku untuk segera datang ke ruangan osis sekarang. aku lupa bahwa hari ini ada rapat komite osis. jadi, tidak masalah kan jika hanya kalian berdua yang pergi menjenguk Oreki?"

"tidak masalah kok, fukube-san. sebaiknya kau bergegas pergi kesana." jawab Chitanda

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu yah. jaa nee!" satoshi lari sambil melambakan tangannya pada Chtanda dan Ibara

"jaa nee, Fukube-san" chitanda balas melambai sambil tersenyum

"jaa nee, Satoshi..." Ibara hanya melambai saja. mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AFTER A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

mereka berjalan bersama sambil membicarakan sesuatu. entah itu pelajaran, gosip, film, seseorang, atau pertanian.

"ah..." gumam ibara seperti baru mengingat sesuatu.

"ada apa, mayaka-san?"

"a..ak..aku, melupakan sesuatu..."

"melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Chitanda sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kekiri.

"aku lupa kalau kalau hari ini aku juga punya pertemuan di klub manga!"

"oh... kalau begitu segeralah kesana Mayaka-san. aku takut semua anggota klub manga sedang menunggumu sejak dari tadi."

"tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa jika kau sendiri yang menjenguk Oreki?"

"hai', tidak apa-apa kok" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Chi-chan. sampai jumpa!" Ibara langsung berlari menuju ruang klub manga dan melambaikan tangan pada Chitanda.

"sampai jumpa lagi mayaka-san!" ia juga melambaikan tangan pada Ibara.

pada akhirnya Chitanda sendirian pergi menjenguk Oreki keruang kesehatan.

sampai disana, Chitanda tampak khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

'bagaimana ini? cuma aku sendiri yang menjenguk Oreki-san. apakah dia mau berbicara denganku nanti? atau dia masih marah padaku atas kejadian kemarin? oh kami-sama, tolonglah aku!' batinnya

dia sudah berada dihadapan pintu ruang kesehatan dimana Oreki berada sekarang, namun dia ragu untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **MEANWHILE...**

didalam ruang kesehatan, Oreki terbangun dari tidurnya. ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu.

'ah... aku lupa kalau aku sedang berada disini. tapi, sudah jam berapa sekarang?' batinnya.

ia pun bangkit dan menyelusuri dimana letak jam berada. dan didapatinya jam dinding yang ada di kiri atas dinding ruangan itu.

'sudah jam setengah lima? sebaiknya aku mengambil tasku dikelas dan pulang kerumah'

Oreki pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang kesehatan tersebut. ia membuka pintu itu dan (sedikit) kaget pada Chitanda yang berada dihadapannya. secara reflek Oreki mundur selangkah dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"C..Chi...Chitanda?"

"hmn...? Oreki-san?"

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	8. Chapter 8

**JUST AN UNUSUAL LIFE**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Hyouka © Honibu Yonezawa

This story came from my wild mind

And inspirated by a story at another fandom

 **WARNING:**

GaJe, OOC, Typo, alur cerita kacau (kaya Authornya),

jauh dari judul, dan lain sebagainya.

Jika anda mengalami pusing, mual, mata merah dan berkunang - kunang,

dan gejala lainnya, segera klik tombol back atau close browser anda,

dan segera pergi ke puskesmas atau rumah sakit

 **DON'T LIKE BUT DON'T BLAME**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 8

"sedang apa kau disini sendirian?"

"T..tadi aku pergi bersama fukube-san dan ibara-san untuk menjenguk Oreki-san. namun ditengah perjalanan, mereka pergi ke klub mereka masing-masing karena mereka punya urusan dengan klub mereka." jelas Chitanda

"jadi, hanya kau sendiri yang datang kesini untuk menjengukku?"

"hai'."

"begitu rupanya." kemudian Oreki langsung mengambil langkah

"kamu mau kemana Oreki-san? bukankah kau masih sakit?" tanya Chitanda

"aku sudah sehat, jadi aku mau pulang sekarang." jawabnya. lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya yang tadi terhenti oleh Chitanda.

"oreki-san, tunggu dulu!"

"ada apa Chitanda?"

"apa aku boleh pulang bersamamu?"

"kau tidak membawa sepedamu?"

"tidak, saya berangkat sekolah seperti biasa"

"oh, baiklah." dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas Oreki berada.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME...**

Oreki dan Chitanda berjalan bersama ditepi jalan yang agak sepi, namun ramai akan penduduk yang kesana-kemari berjalan dengan kepentingan mereka sendiri.

seketika Oreki teringat akan apa yang ingin dia lakukan.

"Chitanda..."

"hmp? ada apa Oreki-san?"

"apa kau masih ingat dengan buku yang kupinjam darimu dua minggu yang lalu?"

"buku? ah, iya! aku mengingatnya sekarang. memangnya kenapa dengan buku itu?"

"aku ingin mengembalikannya" ia langsung membuka tasnya dan mencari buku yang ia ingin kembalikan kepada Chitanda.

"ini bukunya, aku sudah selesai membacanya. terima kasih kau telah mau meminjamkannya padaku" ucapnya sambil memberikan buku itu padanya

"hai', sama-sama Oreki-san" mereka pun hening dan kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka.

dan sekali lagi, ia teringat akan apa yang ia ingin lakukan.

"Chitanda..." panggil Oreki

"ada apa lagi Oreki-san?"

"a..aku..." ia terkaku untuk mengucapkan sesuatu

"ada apa denganmu?"

"a..aku... heh... Aku minta maaf"

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE


	9. Chapter 9

**JUST AN UNUSUAL LIFE**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Hyouka © Honibu Yonezawa

This story came from my wild mind

And inspirated by a story at another fandom

 **WARNING:**

GaJe, OOC, Typo, alur cerita kacau (kaya Authornya),

jauh dari judul, dan lain sebagainya.

Jika anda mengalami pusing, mual, mata merah dan berkunang - kunang,

dan gejala lainnya, segera klik tombol back atau close browser anda,

dan segera pergi ke puskesmas atau rumah sakit

 **DON'T LIKE BUT DON'T BLAME**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 9**

"minta maaf atas apa oreki-san?"

"atas kejadian kemarin sore, aku sangat merasa bersalah atas perlakuanku terhadapmu kemarin"

"tidak apa-apa kok, oreki-san. justru aku yang ingin meminta maaf kepadamu"

"kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku? kau tidak berbuat salah kepadaku kemarin bukan?"

"justru karna rasa penasaranku dengan apa penyebab oreki-san berteriak kemarin yang membuat oreki-san marah kepadaku, sehingga aku merasa bersalah karnanya oreki-san" Jelas chitanda

"tidak, aku tidak marah waktu itu. cuma perasaanku sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak enak, dan itu membuatmu merasa sedih"

"tidak, oreki-san! aku yang salah atas kejadian kemarin!"

"baiklah, baik! bagaimana jika kita memaafkan satu sama lain, setuju?" tanya oreki

"baiklah..." jawab chitanda

kemudian mereka melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka. suasana pun kembali sunyi dan belum ada yang ingin berbicara diantara mereka.

selang beberapa menit kemudian, oreki mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"aku kemarin berteriak karena aku sedang memikirkan seseorang, dan entah kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya" sontak chitanda langsung menoleh kearahnya

"aku tak tahu kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya, dan aku tak tahu kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya, bahkan aku selalu bermimpi tentangnya."

"apa dia seorang perempuan oreki-san?" tanya chitanda pada oreki

"dia memang seorang perempuan, dan entah kenapa dia selalu ada dalam otakku setiap saat. aku selaluberusaha untuk mengalihkan pikiranku, dan tetap saja aku selalu memikirkanya"

"kau mengenali perempuan itu bukan?" tanya chitanda lagi

"tentu saja kenal, jika tidak lantas kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya? tidak mungkin kan jika aku terkena mantra sihir?" jawab oreki

"begitu rupanya... mungkin oreki-san jatuh hati pada perempuan itu sehingga Oreki-san selalu memikirkannya" ucapnya yang sontak membuat oreki terkejut

'mungkin chitanda benar. aku sudah jatuh hati padanya' batin oreki

"mungkin saja, namun aku tak tahu pasti kenapa. aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, wajahnya, matanya, sifatnya yang sedikit membuatku merasa terganggu itu, senyumnya itu, selalu ada dalam pikiranku" jelasnya, dan itu berhasil membuat chitanda sedikit merasa sesak

'kenapa aku merasa sedikit sesak setelah oreki-san mengatakan itu?' batin chitanda

"mungkin suatu saat aku akan menemukan jawaban dari semua ini" tanpa disadari mereka sudah sampai dipersimpangan jalan yang memisahkan arah menuju rumah oreki dan chitanda.

"jadi itu penyebab oreki-san berteriak diatas gedung sekolah kemarin?"

"yah, itulah penyebabnya"

'setidaknya aku tak mengatakan bahwa kau lah penyebabnya chitanda' batin oreki

"baiklah, kita sudah sampai disini, jadi aku akan pulang menuju rumahku. apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku hanya menemanimu sampai disini?" tanya oreki

"hai', tidak apa-apa kok, oreki-san. terima kasih banyak telah mau menemaniku pulang"

"sama-sama. aku akan pulang sekarang. sampai jumpa lagi besok" ucap oreki

"sampai jumpa!" jawab chitanda

dan mereka pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	10. Chapter 10

**JUST AN UNUSUAL LIFE**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Hyouka © Honibu Yonezawa

This story came from my wild mind

And inspirated by a story at another fandom

 **WARNING:**

GaJe, OOC, Typo, alur cerita kacau (kaya Authornya),

jauh dari judul, dan lain sebagainya.

Jika anda mengalami pusing, mual, mata merah dan berkunang - kunang,

dan gejala lainnya, segera klik tombol back atau close browser anda,

dan segera pergi ke puskesmas atau rumah sakit

 **DON'T LIKE BUT DON'T BLAME**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 10**

malam yang sunyi sudah datang menghampiri distrik kamiyama, sungguh waktu yang cocok untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga atau tidur menanti hari esok.

namun tidak bagi soerang pemuda bernama Oreki Houtarou.

meskipun waktu sudah semakin larut, ia masih terjaga dihadapan sebuah komputer yang sedang ia gunakan sekarang.

"apa artikel ini bisa membantuku?" gumamnya sambil meneliti tiap kalimat yang terpampang di layar komputer tersebut.

 **Houtarou's POV**

memang sekarang sudah sangat larut, namun entah angin apa yang membuatku membuka sebuah artikel tentang 'cinta' disaat seharusnya aku sudah dalam mode 'mengisi ulang energi'. tetapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku membacanya sebentar, bukan?

"baiklah, mari kita mulai. lima tanda gejala jatuh cinta. pertama, anda akan selalu memikirkan seseorang yang anda sukai."

yup, aku mengalaminya sekarang, namun aku tidak yakin apa aku 'menyukainya' atau tidak.

"kedua, anda akan mengalami halusinasi tentang orang yang selalu ada dipikiran anda,"

uh... apa mimpi juga termasuk salah satunya?"

"termasuk bermimpi tentang orang tersebut."

sudah kuduga...

"ketiga, anda akan merasa bahwa anda sungguh nyaman berada disampingnya."

ok, aku belum merasakan bagian ini.

"keempat, anda akan merasa tidak rela jika sesuatu terjadi pada orang yang anda sukai, bahkan anda akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya senang."

hmn...

"terakhir, anda tidak akan membiarkan orang yang anda sukai direbut orang lain darimu, karena dia adalah segalanya untuk anda."

hey, apa ini sebuah artikel atau sebuah sugesti? justru ini membuatku merasa bahwa aku sedang dihipnotis untuk mengakui semua yang tertera diartikel ini. yang benar saja? aku benar-benar tidak yakin dengan semua ini, aku tidak tahu apa aku memang menyukai chitanda atau hanya obsesi karena kebiasaannya yang selalu menyeretku kedalam rasa ingin tahunya? kurasa tidak ada seorang pun yang sanggup menghadapi  
keadaan ini, bahkan untuk seorang 'penghemat energi' sepertiku.

"lima tanda gejala jatuh cinta?"

"ANEKI!?"

 **Normal POV**

ketika Houtarou sedang fokus dengan artikel dihadapannya, Oreki Tomoe yang tadinya ingin ke kamar mandi malah teralihkan karena melihat adiknya yang sedang fokus dengan layar komputer diwaktu selarut ini.

"Houtarou? apa yang dia lakukan selarut ini?" gumamnya sambil mendekati Houtarou secara perlahan.

'eh? membaca artikel? tentang apa?'

akhirnya tomoe berhasil mendekati houtarou tanpa ketahuan olehnya. kemudian pandangannya terfokus dengan judul artikel yang dibaca adiknya tersebut.

"lima tanda gejala jatu cinta?" ucapnya, dan itu berhasil membuat oreki terkejut.

"ANEKI!?"

"nee, nee. lihat siapa yang sedang jatuh cinta selarut ini? siapa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta, hmm?" goda tomoe.

"apa maksudmu? dan kenapa kau ada disini?"

"bukannya kau seharusnya tidur sekarang?" tanya tomoe sambil menunjuk arah pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"etto... a.. ano... itu... ehh..."

"huh... kau tahu? ini mulai aneh sekarang. setiap pagi kau selalu berteriak ketika kau bangun tidur, kau selalu mengigau menyebut nama 'Chitanda' dalam tidurmu, dan sekarang kau mencari sebuah artikel tentang cinta? apa kau baik baik saja, adikku?"

"..." Houtarou hanya bisa membisu.

"hey? apa kau perlu obat?" tanya tomoe cemas

"tidak, terima kasih" balasnya

"dasar. dengar, kau tidak perlu menjadi aneh seperti ini jika kau memang tidak menginginkannya, paham?"

dan Houtarou hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. sunyi pun mulai mengisi selang beberapa menit.

"aneki, apa aneh jika seseorang sepertiku mulai merasakan cinta didalam dirinya?" tanya houtarou, tomoe yang mendengarnya sontak terkejut.

"are? uh... kurasa itu sangat luar biasa anehnya" ledek tomoe

"heh... terserah kau saja, aneki..."

"khehehe... kau mudah tersinggung juga ternyata, houtarou"

'TRRRRT... TRRRRT...' suara telpon yang berada tepat disamping Houtarou. secara reflek Houtarou langsung mengangkatnya.

"hai', kediaman Oreki. heh?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	11. Chapter 11

**JUST AN UNUSUAL LIFE**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Hyouka © Honibu Yonezawa

This story came from my wild mind

And inspirated by a story at another fandom

 **WARNING:**

GaJe, OOC, Typo, alur cerita kacau (kaya Authornya),

jauh dari judul, dan lain sebagainya.

Jika anda mengalami pusing, mual, mata merah dan berkunang - kunang,

dan gejala lainnya, segera klik tombol back atau close browser anda,

dan segera pergi ke puskesmas atau rumah sakit

 **DON'T LIKE BUT DON'T BLAME**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 11**

"hai', kediaman Oreki. heh? Tomoe? tunggu sebentar... Aneki, ini dari temanmu" Houtarou memberikan telpon tersebut pada tomoe

"baiklah. Hai', Tomoe disini... APA?! Bukannya itu minggu depan? heh... baiklah, Aku akan kesana besok. sampai jumpa."

"ada apa? sesuatu terjadi pada temanmu?"

"tidak, cuman aku harus pergi besok. karena temanku lupa mengerjakan tugas skripsinya yang seharusnya selesai minggu lalu" ucap Tomoe sambil meletakkan telpon tersebut pada tempatnya.

"lantas apakah itu masalah besar untukmu?" tanya Houtarou

"tidak, hanya saja dia sudah terlalu banyak menolongku ketika aku ketinggalan materi pembelajaran."

"oh..."

"baiklah.. kebetulan besok libur, jadi aku akan pergi pada waktu pagi. kau tidak akan merasa kehilanggan aneki-mu ini ketika kau bangun tidur esok, kan?" ejek tomoe dengan nada menggoda

"baguslah, semakin cepat kau pergi, semakin cepat aku merasa damai dirumah ini esok" balas houtarou

"dasar... sebaiknya kau cepat pergi tidur, kurasa energimu akan segera habis jika tidak kau isi ulang" ucap tomoe, yang langsung pergi menuju toilet

"haaai'..." jawabnya malas.

'TRRRRT... TRRRRT...' sekali lagi, telpon itu berbunyi.

"Hai', Kediaman Oreki."

"A..ano, Oreki-san?" ucap suara seorang gadis yang sangat familiar bagi Houtarou

'Chitanda? mengapa dia menelponku selarut ini?' Batin Houtarou

"apa ada sesuatu ingin kau bicarakan?"

"jadi begini, Oreki-san. apa kita bisa bertemu denganmu besok?"

"uh... kenapa tidak disekolah saja?" tanya houtarou pada chitanda

"apa oreki-san punya rencana besok?"

"hmn... entahlah. hanya saja, besok aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan"

"oh... begitu."

"memangnya kapan dan dimana kau ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya houtarou

"oreki-san masih ingat tempat itu kan?"

"tempat? tempat apa?"

"kedai kopi itu, kau masih ingat kan, oreki-san?"

"oh... kapan?"

"pukul dua siang besok."

"baiklah, aku akan bertemu denganmu disana."

"benarkah? syukurlah! kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok."

"hmn..." kemudian houtarou menutup telpon dari chitanda.

'kasus apa lagi yang chitanda punya untukku?' batinnya

lalu houtarou langsung mematikan komputer yang dia lupa matikan tadi

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE NEXT DAY AT THE COFFEE SHOP...**

 **Houtarou's POV**

Tempat ini tidak begitu buruk, dan tidak ada yang banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku mengunjunggi tempat ini.

harus ku akui, sebenarnya aku tak ingin pergi kemana pun. meskipun itu sangat dekat dengan rumahku. aku hanya ingin menghabiskan akhir pekanku dirumah, tak ingin melakukan apapun yang menguras habis energiku. hingga Chitanda menelpon dan mengajakku untuk datang kesini. aku sangat ingin menolaknya, dan entah sisi lainku yang mana yang membuatku mnerima ajakannya.

' _I'm sitting here in a boring room,_

 _it's just another rainy_ _Sunday afternoon._

 _I'm wasting my time, I got nothing to do._

 _I'm hanging around, I'm waiting for you,_

 _But nothing ever happens, and I wonder.'_

lantunan sebuah lagu dari sebuah radio yang ada di counter diseberang sana. terdengar menarik, namun aku tak begitu mengerti bahasa inggris.

huh? tunggu sebentar...

aku mengira radio tua disana hanya dijadikan pajangan, masih berfungsi ternyata.

sudah sepuluh menit, dan langit diluar sana mulai mendung.

sial, aku lupa membawa payung.

aku masih penasaran, apa yang ingin dia pecahkan dengan kepalaku sekarang?

"Oreki-san?" dan akhirnya tuan putri kita datang setelah penantian selama sepuluh menit ini.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu selama ini."

"tidak, aku baru saja datang" aku berbohong. Kemudian dia langsung duduk tepat dihadapanku.

"apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau pecahkan?"

"sebenarnya, tidak ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Oreki-san. aku hanya ingin mengajakmu datang ke tempat ini bersama-sama."

"..."

APA KATAMU?! KATAKAN ITU SEKALI LAGI KEPADAKU! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGGANGGU AKHIR PEKANKU DENGAN MENGAJAKKU DATANG KESINI?!

"uh.. Oreki-san? apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Oreki-san?"

"Chi..."

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang pelayan datang memotong kalimatku.

"uh... macha latte dan chocolate cake. bagaimana denganmu, Oreki-san?"

"americano, itu saja."

apa yang ingin kukatakan pada Chitanda tadi?

"baiklah, harap tunggu beberapa menit" ucap pelayan tersebut dan pergi.

"umn... tadi kau ingin mengatakan apa, Oreki-san?"

"tidak, tidak ada yang ingin ku katakan."

"oh..."

tampaknya aku harus bertahan, hingga semua ini selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


	12. Chapter 12

**JUST AN UNUSUAL LIFE**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Hyouka Honibu Yonezawa

This story came from my wild mind

And inspirated by a story at another fandom

 **WARNING:**

GaJe, OOC, Typo, alur cerita kacau (kaya Authornya),

jauh dari judul, dan lain sebagainya.

Jika anda mengalami pusing, mual, mata merah dan berkunang - kunang,

dan gejala lainnya, segera klik tombol back atau close browser anda,

dan segera pergi ke puskesmas atau rumah sakit

 **DON'T LIKE BUT DON'T BLAME**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1** **2**

"Chitanda?" panggil oreki kepada gadis dihadapannya.

"ada apa?"

"eh, uh... apa kau membawa payung?"

"tidak, aku tidak membawa payung. memangnya kenapa, oreki-san?"

"tidak ada apa apa" dan mereka kembali terdiam.

beberapa menit setelah percakapan singkat tadi, hujan pun turun membasahi kota kamiyama.

"eh? hujan?" ucap chitanda sambil melihat jalanan yang mulai diguyur hujan melalui jendela kaca disampingnya.

"yup, hujan." jawab oreki yang juga melihat keluar.

"bagaimana ini, oreki-san? hujannya sangat lebat sekali diluar sana."

"tenanglah, kita aman didalam sini, jadi kita tidak kehujanan sama sekali."

"I..iya, kau benar, Oreki-san" jawab chitanda.

tidak lama kemudian, pelayan datang membawa pesanan yang tadi mereka pesan beberapa menit lalu.

"silahkan dinikmati" ucap pelayan tersebut lalu pergi. Oreki langsung meniup kopi tersebut dan meminumnya secara perlahan, sedangkan Chitanda memilih untuk memakan kue terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hujan masih belum reda, dan sudah beberapa jam berlalu.

pandangan Oreki terpaku ke arah luar jendela, melihat titik - titik air yang masih berjatuhan diluar sana. didepannya ada Chitanda yang sedang bermain dengan garpu kue pesanannya. diantara mereka tidak ada yang ingin angkat suara dan membicarakan sesuatu.

hingga Oreki memilih untuk mulai berbicara.

"Chitanda." panggil Oreki

"ada apa, Oreki-san?"

"apa kau yakin tidak punya sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"e...eh? e..en...entahlah, aku merasa ragu untuk menanyakannya..." jawab Chitanda gugup.

"tentang apa? katakan saja"

"a..ano... aku penasaran, siapa gadis yang selalu kamu pikirkan itu..." sontak wajah Oreki sedikit merona setelah mendengar ucapan Chitanda.

"a..apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"i..itu terserah padamu, Oreki-san. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengatakannya kepadaku" ucap gadis tersebut. kemudian mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"baiklah..." raut Chitanda langsung berubah menjadi senang setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"namun..."

"namun kenapa, Oreki-san?" tanya Chitanda bingung.

"aku tidak ingin mengatakannya sekarang."

Chitanda langsung kecewa dengan pernyataan pemuda dihadapannya itu. sedangkan Oreki terdiam memerhatikan ekspresi gadis dihadapannya.

"tidak apa-apa, Oreki-san. Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu mengetahuinya." kata Chitanda, dengan senyum yang sedikit ia paksakan.

"aku tak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja..."

"hmn?" Chitanda sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekiri.

"l..lupakan. intinya, aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu suatu saat nanti." ucap pemuda tersebut sambil memalingkan pandangannya kearah jendela. kemudian ia menyadari bahwa dilluar sana hujan sudah berhenti.

"kelihatannya hujan sudah mulai mereda."

"benarkah?" ucap Chitanda yang ikut melihat kearah jendela kaca disamping mereka yang memperlihatkan pemandangan orang-orang yang mulai keluar dari tempat berteduh, berjalan diatas trotoar yang masih agak basah.

Oreki memudian mengubah pandangannya kearah sebuah jam tua yang masih berfungsi yang berada beberapa meter dari posisinya. ia mendapati bahwa jam tersebut menunjukkan waktu pukul 5.24 sore.

'aku ingin pulang sesegera mungkin.' batin Oreki.

"Chitanda."

"iya?"

"sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. sekarang sudah sore dan mungkin akan ada hujan susulan jika kita masih berada disini" jelasnya.

"kau benar, Oreki-san. kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." jawab Chitanda. kemudian mereka pergi ke kasir dan membayar pesanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"oi, Chitanda." panggil Oreki. Mereka masih berada didepan kedai kopi yang baru saja mereka tempati selama beberapa jam lamanya

"iya, Oreki-san?"

"aku minta maaf, jika aku membuatmu kecewa karena hal itu" ucap pemuda tersebut. Chitanda yang mendengarnya kemudian tersenyum.

"tak apa, Oreki-san. aku yang seharusnya minta maaf kepadamu karena menanyakan hal yang sangat pribadi untukmu" kata Chitanda, yang membuat Oreki terdiam. "aku rasa, beberapa hal tidak seharusnya diketahui orang lain."

"kau benar. tapi bukan kah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu suatu saat?" tanya Oreki

"i..iya, tapi tidak apa-apa jika Oreki-san tidak mau mengatakannya."

"hmn... apa kau mau kutemani kau pulang?"

"tak apa, Oreki-san. jika kamu ingin pulang terlebih dahulu, maka pulanglah. aku akan pulang sendirian saja." jawab Chitanda.

"baiklah, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Oreki langsung mengambil langkah pulang menuju rumahnya.

"hati-hati dijalan, Oreki-san" kata Chitanda sambil melambaikan tangan.

setelah beberapa langkah, Oreki berhenti sejenak tepat didepan papan pesegi dengan tulisan ' _Pineapple sand'_ yang tergantung dibagian sudut atas kedai kopi itu. Ia melihat papan tersebut, dan tetap melihatnya selama beberapa saat. Chitanda yang masih berada disana heran melihat Oreki yang mendadak berhenti dan melihat kearah papan nama kedai tersebut.

"hei, Chitanda" panggil Oreki pada Chitanda yang berada beberapa meter dari posisisnya. ia kemudian membalikkan badannya kearah Chitanda.

"' _aku pernah melangkah besama boneka.'"_ ucapnya dengan menaikkan sedikit volume suaranya agar gadis dihadapannya bisa mendengarkannya. kemudian Oreki membalikkan badannya lalu kembali melangkah.

"boneka? apa maksudmu, Oreki-san?" tanya Chitanda, namun Oreki hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah sedang melambaikannya kepada Chitanda.

Chitanda masih memikirkan maksud dari kalimat yang Oreki katakan kepadanya, sedangkan Oreki sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan kedai kopi dimana Chitanda masih kebingungan.

'mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan datang lagi kesana, sendirian.'

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
